amor prohibido
by bunny1215
Summary: Leonardo es un joven ninja adolescente mutante, lider de su grupo, el conocera a una chica que le hara perder la cabeza, ella le correspondera? CAMBIO DE CLASIFICACION POR LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Atencion: las tortugas no me pertenecen, ojala

Esta es una nueva historia mas precisamente es un Leonarai, espero que la disfruten ;)

Amor Prohibido

Capitulo 1: el encuentro

Leonardo era un líder responsable, todavía estaba en entrenamiento claro pero se las arreglaba bastante bien, si tenia alguna duda lo hablaba con su sensei, pero había algo que aun no controlaba , el hecho de que Rafael, uno de sus hermanos siempre estaba discutiéndole el había forma siempre terminaban discutiendo por lo mismo, el siempre trataba de frenarlo pero no servia, su hermano tenia un temperamento difí ese dia se había cansado, necesitaba tomar aire, de verdad estaba muy molesto.Y asi lo hizo, salio a la superficie , subio a un techo y se sento con la esperanza de calmarse.

Leo: siempre lo mismo ya estoy harto!-patea unas latas que estaban por ahí-

Lo que no sabia Leo era que alguien lo observaba con una sonrisa…Leo estaba concentrado en calmarse que no sintió que alguien caminaba hacia el hasta que choco con las latas que había ninja escucho y se se imaginaba lo que veian sus ojos, ante el una chica de pelo corto negro, con las puntas claras, con armadura ninja y maquillaje rojo y negro en sus no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal reacciono hasta que escucho la voz de la joven que lo saludaba poniéndose una mano en la cadera

Karai: hola

Leo: h-hola-algo nervioso-

Karai:-le sonríe y saca la katana- al fin te encontré

Leo: eh?-queda desconcertado-

Karai: eso estaba buscándote, prepárate!-se lanza-

Leo:-saca las suyas y pelea-

Despues de un corto combate, la joven da una voltereta dejando a Leo sonrojado y cayendo sobre el techo vecino.

Karai: por cierto, me llamo Karai

Leo: em Leonardo, pero decime Leo..-aun confundido-

Karai:-sonrie y salta para atrás- sayonara-desaparece-

Leo:-se asoma para corroborar que no este y guarda las katanas- que rayos fue eso?-siente sus mejillas sonrojadas- _me siento raro era linda ..pero rara..sera mejor que vuelva a casa fue suficiente por hoy..-_

Y asi Leo volvió a la guarida pensando en Karai, pensó tanto que olvido la pelea con era esa chica y que pretendía con el? Dijo que lo buscaba pero no para quien ..ya habría tiempo para pensarlo pero mientras tanto no diría nada a nadie. Seria su secreto.

Fue corto pero queria ver como me iba es mi primer fic de este estilo asique como siempre ideas comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidas, eso es todo por hoy

saludos!

bunny


	2. Chapter 2

**Atencion: las tortugas no me pertenecen, ojala**

**Me costo bastante escribir este capitulo hice lo mejor que pude, gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y gracias Aki38 de verdad intente seguir tu consejo y no quede muy conforme con el resultado pero no me rendire, sin mas el capitulo, espero que los disfruten **

Capitulo 2: confusiones

Que era lo que había pasado esa noche, fue lo que Leonardo se pregunto durante casi todo el dia meditaba, mientras veia su programa favorito, incluso mientras hermanos lo notaron y se miraron entre hizo silencio hasta que el de bandana roja se acerco a el y suspirando un poco hablo.

Raph: Leo yo..

Leo:-escucha y lo mira- si Raph?

Raph:-suspira de nuevo-siento lo de ayer sabes? No fue mi intención…

Leo: esta bien Raph, no hay problema..-le palmeo el hombro y salio caminando pensativo-

Los 3 hermanos se quedaron mirando asombrados, efectivamente algo le pasaba a Leo, no le había dado un sermón a Raph solo dijo no hay problema y se era raro.

Sin darse cuenta el líder se encontraba fuera de la guarida.

Leo: como rayos llegue aca?

De pronto una sombra aparece frente a el.

Karai: hola Leo, me extrañaste?

Leo:-se sonroja- H-hola?

Y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo la joven saco sus katanas y le había preguntado si la extraño?Claro que la extraño no dejo de pensar en repente cesan las espadas y quedan mirándose uno al otro.

Karai:-le sonríe y se sienta en el borde del techo-

Leo:-la mira y se sienta al lado algo confundido-

Karai: eres una criatura interesante sabias?-lo mira sonriendo-

Leo: em gracias?-la mira algo sonrojado-

Karai:-mira la hora y se levanta- debo irme, fue divertido hablar contigo pero me gustaría mas

Leo:-se levanta mirándola- a mi también me gusto..es decir..fue divertido..

Karai:-rie-eres adorable sabias?

Leo: en serio crees eso?!O/O

Karai: asi es..-se acerca y le besa la mejilla- nos vemos mañana?

Leo:-se pone rojo- em claro..

Karai:-sonrie y desaparece-

El líder quedo inmóvil y rojo a mas no sentido sus labios en su mejilla y le parecio lo mejor del que la veria mañana pero tenia que regresar a la guarida era bastante tarde y se había ido sin avisar .Mientras Leonardo corria tan rápido como podía, la joven kunoichi pensaba ya en su habitación…_Esa tortuga..es decir Leonardo..Leo..es realmente increíble..un segundo..porque estoy pensando esto?! Mi padre quiere que lo destruya junto con sus hermanos..deberia dejar de pensar tanto en el..demonios.. que esto que siento..sera mejor que me duerma de una vez.._De modo que se voltio en su cama y trato de dormir, pero se sentía raro ese calor en sus mejillas,el mismo calor que Leonardo sentía cuando entro a la guarida lo mas sigiloso posible.

Raph: donde demonios estabas?

Leo:-se sobresalta un poco- baja la voz..fui a tomar aire..

Raph: te tomaste tu tiempo no?

Leo: que bajes la voz..

Raph: no, que es lo que te pasa?y estas sonrojado?-lo mira atentamente-

Leo: que estas diciendo?!-camina tratando de calmarse-

Raph: eso que escuchaste que fuiste hacer alla que viniste sonrojado eh?-lo sigue-

Leo: ya te dije que fui a tomar aire y esto se termino ahora-entra y cierra la puerta-

Raph:-gruñe le pega una patada a la puerta y camina furioso a su habitación- _Esto no va a quedar asi Leo, averiguare que demonios fuiste hacer alla afuera que te tiene tan sonrojado y estúpido._Entro en su habitación y se acostó, ya averiguaría el secreto de Leo, o quizás no..


	3. Chapter 3

**Atencion: las tortugas no me pertenecen, ojala**

**Wow esto no es normal en mi pero la inspiracion es la inspiracion, asique hay que aprovechar sin mas el siguiente capitulo.**

Capitulo 3: Encuentros

Leo estaba algo preocupado Raph se dio cuenta de que estaba sonrojado y eso no significaba nada que le estaría encima hasta que descubriera su secreto, estaba seguro que no pararía, pero no podía decirle o si?no, claro que no, el no lo entendería, tal vez Donnie si, después de todo a el le gustaba .Seria lo mejor? Quizás tal vez tenga que seguir siendo un y decidio que por el momento no diría nada a dia transcurrio normal, un poco de entrenamiento, un poco de héroes espaciales y no podía faltar la pizza.A pesar de que se cruzaron en la mayoría del dia ,Rafael no le dirigio la palabra y eso inquietaba a Leo, no sabia con que podía de calmarse pronto saldrían a patrullar y quería actuar normal frente a sus la hora llego, se reunieron en la entrada y salieron a la superfice a todo muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo..

Raph: que aburrido..-mira todo- ni un soldado ni un rufian nada!

Leo: calmate Raph..-mira todo-_me pregunto si aparecerá frente a mis hermanos.._

De pronto un grupo de ninjas del pie los rodea.

Leo: querias pelear Raph?-saca las katanas-

Raph: esto es a lo que me referia!-saca los sais-

Donnie:-saca el bo-

Mikey:-saca los nunchakus- boyakasha!

A los pocos segundos se encuentran las 4 tortugas peleando contra el entretenidos, esos soldados estaban duros pero no Karai apareció frente a Leo y se dispuso a pelear con el.

Karai: hola leo!-sin dejar de pelear-

Leo: sabia que vendrías!-pelea-

Las demás tortugas peleaban y miraban a los jóvenes, que se traían?habia algo raro entre esos dos sin pensarlo la joven kunoichi le arrebata una de las katanas y sale corriendo.

Karai: ven por ella!-corre-

Leo: pero que?! Espera! –la sigue-

Raph:-los ve- que significa esto!?-sigue peleando-

Donnie y Mikey:-ven la escena sin dejar de pelear-

La pelinegra, se alejo lo suficiente con la katana del líder , quería estar a solas con el,era divertido y no quería desperdiciar un estuvo lo suficientemente lejos , paro y se volteo líder freno al verla y la miro sonrojado.

Leo: por que hiciste esto?-la mira-

Karai: bueno estos días estuvimos solos y bueno ya sabes aca estaremos lejos de tus hermanos y de esos insoportables ninjas del pie-se sento en un borde como siempre y lo miro esperando que la acompañe-

Leo:-se acerco sonrojado y se sento-_esto ya estaba tornándose costumbre y algo mas tal vez?ella dijo que quería estar a solas..eso fue demasiado para mi.._

Karai: Leo? Estas bien?-lo mira y le acerca la katana- te enojaste?

Leo:-la miro- no.,no..es solo que …ah..-se pone una mano en la cabeza confundido-

Karai: solo que?...-se queda mirándolo- _se habrá enojado?pero que diablos pienso…en todo caso no se me ocurrio otra manera menos disimulada para quedarnos solos..oh tal vez deba calmarme..tal vez lo asuste y por eso se tomo la cabeza..oh dios..solo trata de calmarte Karai.._

Leo:-la mira sin quitarse la mano-_queria que estemos solos porque querria eso ella?osea apenas nos conocemos y es mi enemiga y..ah demonios.._

Karai: Leo?hablame..

Leo: eh?em bueno..por que querias estar a solas?

Karai: bueno..pienso que es divertido hablar con vos..-lo mira y le sonríe-

Leo: oh..pienso lo mismo..-se queda mirándola-_es tan bonita cuando sonríe..que rayos dije?_

Karai:-lo mira y rie un poco-_de verdad se ve adorable cuando mira asi.._

Leo: em que es lo gracioso?-trata de ponerse serio-

Karai: oh nada olvídalo..-sonrie y mira el cielo- es bonito no?

Leo:-la mira y mira el cielo- claro hay muchas estrellas y cosas bonitas..

Karai:-rie un poco y sigue mirando-sabes Leo? Es raro lo que voy a decir..yo..me siento muy bien cuando estamos asi..

Leo:-escucha y se sonroja- wow..me pasa exactamente lo mismo es raro no?

Karai: si bastante..creo..-mira la hora- oh rayos ya debo irme..-se levanta-

Leo: oh bueno..-guarda la katana y se levanta-

Karai: bueno supongo que será hasta mañana-se acerca un poco-

Leo: s-seguro..-la mira algo nervioso-

Karai:-se acerca y le deja un beso en la mejilla- sayonara Leo..-se aleja y desaparece en una nube de humo-

Leo:-sonrojado-sayonara Karai…_Y lo hizo otra vez! Que pretende ella!confundirme?pero debo admitir que me gusto.._

Siguio asi un momento y de pronto sintió 3 sombras detrás de el y una voz familiar

Raph: Leonardo! Donde estabas y quien era esa chica?

Leo:-respira tratando de ocultar el color de sus mejillas y lo mira- se llama Karai

Raph: no me interesa como se llama! Que donde esta?

Leo: ya se fue..y nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo ya es tarde..el maestro Splinter se preocupara..-camina-

Donnie y Mikey:-se miran entre ellos-

Raph: la dejaste ir?!

Leo: claro que no! Ella se fue sola! Y ya vámonos!-salta-

Donnie y Mikey:-los siguen algo confundidos-

Raph:-gruñe y los sigue de mala gana- _presiento que esa Karai tiene que ver con el estúpido comportamiento del intré bajes la guardia Leo o te agarrare con las manos en la masa, aunque de todos modos lo voy a hacer._

Al cabo de un momento los 4 adolescentes ya estaban en la guarida y cada uno se dirigía a su caminaba al suyo y sintió pasos detrás de sabia quien era, su querido e impaciente hermano vez la misma historia de ayer, ya lo antes de entrar y sin voltear pronuncio la pregunta.

Leo: que necesitas Rafael?

Raph:-sonrio y se acerco palmeándole el hombro- nada intrépido, que duermas bien..-sin decir nada mas camino a su cuarto-

El líder se volteo sin serio? Solo lo siguió para saludarlo?tenia que ser una broma._Seguro intenta confundirme, no creo que haya olvidado lo de ayer..esto es genial..primero el secreto con Karai que quiero mantener y al parecer ella también..y ahora Rafael esta cerca mio y no creo que se de por vencido en averiguar que fue lo que me paso..ni modo.._Despues de pensar todo eso entro a su cuarto, se acostó y trato de dormir pero antes se toco la mejilla que Karai le había besado, si eso lo ayudo, porque luego cayo profundamente dormido.

Claro que era para despitarlo,queria que creyera que ya no le interesaba pero todo lo contrario desde que aparecio esa Kunoichi todo estaba mas misterioso que antes.

Raph:-camina hasta su cuarto entra y se acuesta-_cuando menos lo esperes mi querido lider, descubrire que traman uds dos.._Suspiro un momento,cerro los ojos y se durmio.

Mientras que en otra parte, la pelinegra daba vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir._oh genial ahora ya ni siquiera puedo dormir, primero me pongo a vacilar frente a el, ahora esto..detesto admitirlo pero..no puedo dejar de pensar en el, en su sonrisa, en su sentido de las cosas,en su cara adorable cuando me mira..oh cielos creo que me gusta..estoy en serios problemas..bueno no tan asi..nadie tiene porque enterarse..ademas..me parecio que el también de verdad disfruta estar conmigo…será mi secreto..si eso …_Una vez concluido ese pensamiento, la joven cerro los ojos con la imagen de Leo mirándola con esa cara que para ella era adorable, y finalmente pudo dormir.

**Dejen sus comentarios sugerencias ideas lo que quieran(?, nose si a alguien le importe pero me divierte escribir esto, nada eso :3 **

**bunny**


	4. Chapter 4

**Atencion: las tortugas no me pertenecen, ojala**

**Aviso este capitulo es algo fuerte, no mucho pero algo, les avise.**

**Naileben aqui esta la conti tarde mucho?:P ok no, disfrutalo!**

Capitulo 4 : sentimiento mutuo?

Leo despertó a la hora de siempre y medito antes de aclarar todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos?o algo asi, esa chica Karai, por dios le gustaba mucho! Tenia que admirtirlo, no podía evitar sonrojarse, era muy linda, era una kunoichi y por sobre todo le gustaba pasar tiempo con el, estábamos hablando de un mutante, que se tiene que esconder de dia y salir de noche para no ser un logro había que estas ultimas dos noches lo había saludado con un beso en la mejilla, que hacia que su temperatura disparara, su voz temblaba y ni hablar de que se esperaba que a Raph se le pasara eso de querer averiguar que le pasaba porque no se rendiría, eso era tenia que ser cuidadoso con el es su sorpresa habían tenido un entrenamiento algo largo y cansador, por ende el sensei dejo en manos de Leonardo decidir si iban o no de líder miro a Mikey y Donnie dormidos profundamente en el sillón y ya sabia la rta:no habría patrullaje, no con sus hermanos al estaba en su cuarto cuando esto ocurria, pero no estaba dormido, estaba pensando como atraparía al intré apago la tele y miro la hora, era mas tarde de lo que solian salir asique se aseguro que las tortugas del sillón estuvieran dormidas y con Rafael lejos tenia que sigiloso y salto por los que no sabia era que Rafael lo siguió.Estaba un poco atrás pero no lo perdia de líder saltaba emocionado, ansiaba ver a Karai pero aun quería cerciorarse de que ella sintiera lo mismo que el, no iba a ser bonito un tanto la kunoichi ya lo esperaba sentada mirando el cielo y suspiraba._oh leo que tenes que me pone asi?no puedo creer que estoy pensando en eso..pero su sonrisa , su carita tierna..vendra hoy?ya es algo tarde.._Salio de sus pensamientos cuando lo vio saltar a unos metros._Si vino!_.Se levanto para acercarse pero vio que Leo tenia cara seria,la agarro le tapo la boca y se escondio en un pequeño hueco que había en ese edificio.

Karai:-lo miro sorprendida y se sonrojo un poco-

Leo:-sin sacarle la mano miro por un orificio-

Raph:-miraba para todos lados-_rayos!estaba aca estoy seguro!_-suspiro y siguió saltando tratando de buscarlo-

Leo espero un poco antes de sacarle la mano pidiendo una disculpa.

Leo:lo siento Karai …me di cuenta cuando llegaba..

Karai:-ve a Raph alejándose-esta bien no hay problema..crei que no te veria hoy..

Leo: lamento el retraso, mis hermanos se durmieron y tenia que asegurarme ..

Karai: esta bien..-le sonríe-

Leo;-la mira sonriendo y se sonroja un poco-

Se quedaron un momento mirándose bajo la tenue luz de luna que entraba por algunos orificios en ese reducido espacio en el que joven kunoichi se acerco un poco sin dejar de mirarlo, el líder la miro y también se acerco sin apartarle la quedaron a escasos centímetros de sus cerro los ojos sin tomo su mejilla y no desaprovecho el momento la beso dulcemente y con sonrio por dentro y minutos después se separaron y se miraron había duda que ambos sentían lo mismo uno por el hubiera sido perfecto si cada uno no tuviera que marcharse era muy tarde.

Karai: Leo eso fue hermoso..pero debo irme..

Leo: si fue hermoso..y yo también no te preocupes..

Ambos rieron sonrojados salieron del hueco y se saludaron con un salto y se perdió en el humo,Leo salto al lado contrario y corrió lo mas rápido que tantas cosas y sentía mas todaví primer beso fue especial y que aun no estaba seguro de contárselo a a la guarida y se acostó.Se durmió con una sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas.

Rafael no estaba al tanto de esto, pues regreso sin tener rastro del líder muy molesto y se durmió mucho antes de que este joven kunoichi también dormia plácidamente y con una sonrisa.

Pero nadie imagino lo que esa felicidad o emoción causaría en el sueño del líder y en Karai...

*sueño de Leo*

Estaba en su cama, su habitación parecía todo normal hasta que volteo y vio a frente a el, ahí en su habitación._Karai?que hace aca?como entro?_.Se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que vio acercarse a la joven con una sonrisa líder se sonrojo todo eso ya era extraño y estaba tornándose atrevido?como estaba pasando esas cosas?Retrocedio un poco, no había mucho lugara a donde ir, pero se quería ir?es decir..que rayos?Karai reia acercándose mas y paro a centrimetros de el y pregunto: vamos Leo no me digas que no queres?

*Fin del sueño*

El líder despertó agitado y rayos había soñado, apenas un beso nomas y ya soñaba quedo pensando, cuando fue interrumpido por su hermanito.

Mikey: hey Leo ya esta el desayuno..-lo mira detenidamente- te paso algo?te ves agitado..

Leo: eh..no es nada Mikey solo..una pesadilla pero estoy bien..

Mikey: como digas, ya esta listo el desayuno –se va-

Leo:-suspira tratando de calmarse- _si pesadilla Leo…me pregunto que hubiera pasado…a puesto a que Karai no soño lo mismo..o ya seria el colmo..mejor desayuno y me calmo..te pondrás asi cuando te gusta mucho alguien?...-_se levanto pensando y camino a la cocina-Seria un dia largo.

Pero Leo le había pegado, Karai tuvo un sueño bastante parecido al de el, o quizás un poco mas fuerte..

*sueño de Karai*

Estaba en su habitación cuando vio una figura conocida a su lado, hacia allí?El joven ninja se abalanzo sobre Karai y sin decir nada comenzó a correspondio abrazandolo, era imposible líder se separo de sus labios y comenzó a besar su cuello kunoichi gimio ante tal acció sonrio y siguió con su pelinegra no paraba de gemir y repetia su nombre : Leo..Leo!

*Fin del sueño*

**Holis, que les parecio? les parecio fuerte?por las dudas avise, quizas en un futuro cambie la clasificacion pero creo que por ahora esta bien, vuelvo a agradecer a los que leen el fic de verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo, en fin , espero actualizar pronto!**

**bye **

**bunny**


	5. Chapter 5

**Atención****: las tortugas no me pertenecen, ojala**

**Quiero agradecer todo los seguidores y hermosos reviews que me dejan, de verdad me animan mucho, en fin,espero que les guste este capitulo, tuve ciertos problemas con la inspiración.**

Capitulo 5: Relación?Conflictos?

Karai despertó muy agitada y sonrojada._Que rayos fue eso?..dios..fue genial..se sintió real..digo!?..mejor me levanto..suficiente con el sueño…_Se levanto y empezó su dia.

Mientras que en la guarida el líder y sus hermanos seguían con su rutina.Y uno observaba al líder como analizándolo, este se percató.Esa mirada indicaba que lo estaría vigilando,lo que significaba que tenia que tener sumo había salido victorioso de eso, pero no significaba que se la calma y el día transcurrió la tortuga de banda roja lo observaba de había tenido suerte tratando de descubrir el secreto del intrépido, pero no se rendiría, como sea lo averiguarí llevaba largo rato viéndolo , cuando el mas pequeñito se le acerca y se le sienta al lado.

Mikey: hey Raph

Raph: que quieres Mikey?-sin dejar de mirar-

Mikey:-lo mira y mira- te sientes bien?no dejas de mirar a Leo desde hace rato..

Raph: no es nada..-sigue mirando-

Mikey: oh vamos cuentale a tu hermanito!-lo abraza-

Raph: agg! No!-lo saca-

Mikey:-pone carita de regañado-

Raph:-lo mira y suspira- bien, tu ganas..-susurra- Leo tiene un secreto

Mikey:-lo mira- no tienes fiebre o si?

Raph: no me crees? Nose para que te dije..-se levanta y se va alterado a su cuarto-

Mikey:-suspira- que le habrá hecho mal?-se queda mirándolo y ve una rebanada de pizza- pizza!-la agarra y la come-

Raph:-entra y se tira en la cama-no debi decirle ahora cree que estoy loco..un momento!-se levanta y se asoma- donde..ahh!-golpea la puerta cerrándola-

Donnie:-escucha el golpe y se asoma-que pasa?

Mikey:-comiendo-Raph cree que Leo tiene un secreto

Donnie: eh? Esta loco o que? Leo es demasiado serio y correcto para eso

Mikey: por eso –come-

Raph: otra vez se escapo..-se toma la cabeza- te voy a atrapar Leonardo! Lo juro!-se acerca a Spike- tu si me crees no amigo?-la tortuga le sonrie-

Raph: lo sabia..-lo acaricia-

El líder como todo ninja aprovecho la pequeña charla que tenían Mikey y Raph para era toda una rutina,o una especie de cita todas las noches quizás?no importaba, el hecho era que ella le correspondia y eso bastaba para aun tenia muchas dudas, de verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero ahora no era el momento ahora era el momento de disfrutar con la kunoichi, su kunoichi.

La pelinegra lo ve y le hace señ sale de sus pensamientos y se acerca sonrié se acerca sonrojándose y sonrié la imita y quedan a escasos centrimetros mientras que ambos tímidamente largan un ligero: hola… Rien al mismo tiempo y se miran mas pensar mucho la kunoichi le agarra de las mejillas y lo joven ninja se sorprende un poco pero corresponde al tiempo que pone sus manos en la cintura de la pelinegra.Y asi estuvieron un rato hasta que la falta de aire los obligo a miraron a los ojos y sonreían, no hacia falta expresar con palabras, sus miradas lo decían tiempo paso entre risas, besos, algunas anécdotas y mas besos.

Karai: todo ese lio por una cucaracha?-rie-

Leo:-rie- si todo eso..pero al final la vencio

Karai:-rie mas- me hubiera gustado estar ahí

Leo:-rie y mira la hora-cielos es tan tarde..

Karai:-mira- es muy tarde! Tengo que irme! Aunque...me gustó pasar el tiempo contigo Leo..

Leo:-se sonroja- a... mi...también...me gustó...

Karai:-rie lo besa y salta-sayonara!

Leo:-se queda mudo sonrojado- _estoy soñando?_

Karai:-saltando- _es tan tierno..que me hace decir cosas tiernas.._

Al rato reacciono de que sino volvía se metería en serios problemas, de modo que corrió lo mas rápido posible hasta llegar la pasado un hermoso momento y estaba tan feliz que no podía sacar la sonrisa de la a su cuarto sigiloso sin dejar de sonreir, tanta era su felicidad que noto la presencia su hermano al cuarto y se acostó.La tortuga de banda roja no se movió pero sonrió un poco de lado._Ya voy a descubrir porque traes esa sonrisita tonta en la cara bobonardo._Finalmente se marcho a su cuarto.

**Que pasara? Raph descubrirá a Leo? Leo se dará cuenta a tiempo? esto y otras cosas mas en el próximo capitulo, que espero sea lo mas pronto jeje.**

**Como dije este capitulo me costo un poquito por falta de inspiración, como siempre digo, ideas sugerencia y opiniones son bienvenidas.**

**nos vemos!**

**bunny**


	6. Chapter 6

**Atención****: las tortugas no me pertenecen, ojala**

**De nuevo agradesco los reviews y los seguidores espero que les guste este capitulo, y aviso que seguro en el proximo capitulo se ponga mas fuerte ;), para ti jikigane ;) xD.**

**I love kittens too: lo sabras en el proximo capitulo, no falta tanto ;)**

**yae konami: gracias :3 y en el proximo se sabra ;) **

Capitulo 6: La confesión

La cabeza del líder era un completo sentimientos hermosos que eran correspondidos por la kunoichi, pero a la vez se sentía un tanto mal no pudiéndole contar a nadie de la posibilidad de hablar con Donnie, después de todo a el le había pasado algo parecido con Abril..bueno al menos le gustaba, no era correspondido pero de sus 3 hermanos era el único que lo entendería y guardaría su y cuando terminaron de entrenar, vio que Rafael no le perdia de vista y se acerco con disimulo al de bandana violeta.

Leo: hey Donnie crees que puedas revisar mi T-phone? Creo que anda mal..

Donnie: seguro vamos al laboratorio.-camina-

Leo lo siguio mirando de reojo a rudo se quedo mirándolos no muy convencido._Crees que soy idiota Leo?cuidas ese teléfono como tu vida, mira si va a andar mal._Estaba por seguirlos cuando fue detenido por el mas pequeñ y lo miro con furia.

Raph: que quieres Mikey?!

Mikey: tienes que ayudarme!-lo lleva a su habitación corriendo-

Raph: ahggg!-se deja llevar y ve a sus otros hermanos entrando al laboratorio-_no puedo creerlo!_

Leonardo vio la situación y rio para sus momento no podía ser perfecto, podría hablar con Donnie sin interrumpciones, o trataría la vez dentro, cerro la puerta y lo miro.

Donnie; damelo-extiende la mano-

Leo: que cosa?-lo mira-

Donnie: tu celular..no dijste que andaba mal?

Leo: oh si…em toma..-se lo da nervioso- _como se supone que empiece?_

Donnie:-lo toma y lo mira- estas bien? Te ves raro..

Leo: si algo..bueno..em…Donnie yo necesito hablarte..-lo mira serio-

Donnie: no esta roto cierto?

Leo: no, solo fue para que estuviéramos solos..

Donnie; bueno..y de que quieres hablar?

Leo: bueno veras …hay una chica..-lo mira nervioso-

Donnie: ajam..-lo mira-

Leo: y ella me gusta..-sigue mirándolo-

Donnie: si?-lo mira-

Leo: y a ella también le gusto…-continua-

Donnie: wow eso es genial..y em se puede saber quien es?

Leo: si bueno..te lo dire porque se que guardaras el secreto y además entiendes lo que se siente en esa situación..

Donnie: si bueno algo asi..dime quien es..

Leo: -suspira- es ..Karai..la kunoichi con la que luchamos el otro dia..

Donnie:-se queda mudo un segundo-

Leo: em Donnie?

Donnie: nunca se me hubiera ocurrido..aunque por algo es nuestra enemiga..

Leo: si lo se es solo que..no es tan mala como simula..de hecho paso tiempo con ella y no me parece que haya maldad en ella..

Donnie: me alegro pero..yo que vos tendría cuidado..no quiero saber si se enteraran los demás..

Leo: Donnie te lo cuento porque se que guardaras el secreto y eres el único que me entiende, verdad?

Donnie: si lo guardare, pero repito tene cuidado..

Leo: si lo se, de verdad gracias Donnie…-se acerca y lo abraza-

Donnie: no hay porque..-corresponde un poco sorprendido-

Leo:-se suelta y lo mira- ya me siento mas aliviado, bueno será mejor que me vaya, gracias de nuevo.-se acerca y abre la puerta-

Donnie:-lo mira- no hay de que..

Leo:-sonrie y sale-

Donnie:-se queda pensativo-_quien lo diría..al final Rafael tenia razón, lastima que no pueda enterarse, al menos no por mi.._El joven genio sonrio y se puso a Rafa, tenia razón pero no podía saberla, Donnie no podía contá tanto en la habitación de la tortuga de banda naranja, Rafael estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Raph: no puedo creer que me llamaras para esto!-corre un mueble-

Mikey: eres el mas fuerte de los 4 ademas si dejaras de quejarte terminarias mas rápido, lo quiero mas alla..-le señala-

Raph:-gruñe y corre el mueble donde le indico- _Seguro ya salieron y nunca voy a saber que rayos le dijo! Seguro le conto su secreto ahora porque a Donnie y no a mi!_

Mikey: oh quedo perfecto Raph ¡ muchas gracias-le besa la mejilla-

Raph: quítate!-sale gruniendo-

Mikey: a veces es adorable –acomoda las cosas-

La tortuga de banda roja salio con la esperanza de que aun estuvieran hablando en el laboratorio pero sus esperanzas se esfumaron cuando vio a Leonardo sentado en el sillón viendo su programa que para Rafael era un programa estúpido._Genial ahora tendre que esperar a que se digne a subir para ver que demonios hace._Camino furioso a su cuarto y se encerro golpeando la puerta líder miro de reojo, eso significaba que o había peleado con Mikey, cosa que era normal pero dada la situación actual seguro pensaba en su secreto, que por ahora estaba guardado por el y por que Donnie guardaría el secreto, asique estaba tranquilo Rafael no se enteraría por el, y esperaba que no se enterara, al menos hasta que encontrara la manera de se sentía mal por no contárselo a Mikey, lo veia tan inocente, tampoco lo entendería tan fá horas pasaron, los días también pasaron, se veian cada noche, sin ser vistos por nadie mas que por los lugares donde se el tiempo besándose de todas las maneras que se les ocurrían, y en el medio alguna anécdota graciosa y mas besos.

Karai: si que les pasan cosas graciosas –rie-

Leo: bueno mejor no? Asi tengo que contarte –le sonríe-

Karai: cierto..sabes Leo..me preguntaba..hasta cuando haremos esto?-lo mira-

Leo: em bueno…la verdad no lose..-la mira nervioso-

Karai: es difícil lose..pero de verdad me gustas… y me gustaría no esconderme…no es que me moleste pero…me gustaría..-mira el suelo-

Leo: Karai.. también me gustas pero creo que necesitamos tiempo para ver como lo resolvemos..-le levanta la mirada-

Karai:-lo mira y sonríe- tenes razón..-lo agarra y lo besa-

Leo:-corresponde y la abraza-

Al rato se separaron , se saludaron con un beso un poco largo,finalmente se despidieron y cada uno tomo rumbo hacia su el camino el líder pensaba que Rafael no había intentado nada raro, ni seguirlo, ni preguntarle, absolutamente sabia si se había rendido o estaba pensando como agarrarlo.

Lo que no sabia el intrépido era que Rafael estaba a punto de encontrar la manera de sacarle su secreto.

Mikey: es inútil Donnie! No recuerdo donde lo deje!

Donnie: podes calmarte? Lo podemos localizar..-teclea-

Rafael escucho gritos se asomo al laboratorio y vio a sus dos hermanos hablando, por lo que entendio Mikey había perdido algo, después se dio cuenta que era su le dio importancia e iba a marcharse cuando escucho lo que seguía.

Mikey: como localizar?-lo mira-

Donnie: si el celular tiene un localizador, todos lo tienen y en caso de emergencia se puede localizar poniendo una combinación fácil..-teclea-

Mikey: y cual es?

Donnie: pones en el menú, buscar y el nombre por ejemplo yo pondré Mikey y..eureka! sígueme!-sale siguiendo el celular-

Mikey: Donnie eres increíble!-lo sigue-

Rafael:-se escondio rápidamente y sonrio- _al fin te voy a agarrar bobonardo…si Mikey , Donnie es increible..._

**_Oh parece que al fin Raph encontró una manera de saber donde esta leo, que sera? averiguenlo en el próximo capitulo y recuerden seguro sera fuerte ;) _**

**_nos vemos!_**

**_bunny _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Atención****: las tortugas no me pertenecen, ojala**

**Perdon por no actualizar, falta de inspiracion, finales, arreglos en casa etc, en fin espero que lo disfruten y agradezco los reviews, por cierto ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON, ESTAS AVISADO.**

**Ahora sin mas disfruten del cap.**

Capitulo 7: problemas?

El dia ocurrio normalmente, desayuno, entrenamiento, pequeñas discusiones entre Mikey y Raph, mejor dicho, el mas pequeño molestaba a su temperamental hermano y este lo perseguia tratando de todo líder esperaba ansioso la noche para poder volver a Karai, extrañaba sus caricias, sus besos, sus suerte no tuvo que esperar bien llego la noche y tuvo la oportunidad de irse lo contaba con que Rafael tenia en sus manos lo que necesitaba para poder descubrir el secreto de Leo. No lo siguió de inmediato para que no se le escapara como la ultima vez, después de todo solo bastaba con teclear el nombre de Leo en el T-Phone y sabría donde estaba.

Mientras tanto en la superficie, la Kunoichi lo esperaba sentada ansiosa donde siempre, ese curioso dia no estaba con su habitual armadura si tenia su katana pero llevaba un vestido estilo japonés de color azul y unos zapatos negros que estilizaban su quería ver la reacción de Leo cuando la tuvo que esperar mucho, la tortuga de banda azul se presento y estaba muy rojo al verla.

Leo: Karai eres tu? O/O –muy rojo-

Karai:-rie y se para- si soy yo como me veo?

Leo: t-te ves h-hermosa O/O

La pelinegra rio lo tomo de las mejillas y lo beso como líder correspondio y la rodeo con sus manos de la paso mucho tiempo para que sintieran ansias de algo no bastaban las caricias y los separaron al mismo tiempo y se miraron fijamente a los unos minutos asi hasta que la joven kunoichi rompió el silencio.

Karai: Leo creo que estamos listo para dar el siguiente paso..-lo miro muy sonrojada-

Leo: O/O hablas de ¿?!

Karai: si…es decir…me gusta besarte y acariciarte pero desearía algo mas…-lo mira mas roja-

Leo: creo que entiendo…-rojo-

Karai: lo que digo es que..disfruto esto pero quiero ir mas alla…-roja-

Leo: si..creo que yo también quiero eso Karai..-rojo-pero no podemos aca..no estaría bien..

Karai: eso no es problema…-sonrie y lo toma de la mano saltando-

Leo se dejaba llevar por su chica, en verdad iban a hacerlo? No es que el no quisiera pero..no tenia experiencia ni nada aunque no podía evitar pensar que hacerlo con Karai era una cosa que deseaba mucho, poder demostrarle su amor a través de ese todo esto apenas se percato de donde lo había llevado, parecía la habitación de un edificio abandonado pero a pesar de todo estaba en buenas condiciones.

Leo: segura que este lugar estará bien?

Karai: tiene lo que necesitamos no?

Leo: eso creo..-se sonroja y la mira-

Karai: no perdamos tiempo quieres?hazme lo que quieras..vamos..

Eso hizo despojarse a Leonardo de toda duda o miedo, se tiro sobre ella en la improvisada cama de ese lugar y empezó a en los labios, luego el solo gemia y lo acariciaba mientras comenzaba a quitarle las katanas a poco mas comodos siguieron besándose cada vez con mas intensidad.

-EN LA GUARIDA-

La tortuga temperamental había decidido que ya era hora de partir, claro que antes espero a que nadie estuviera despierto, solo por si mientras sacaba el T-Phone y tecleaba con el objetivo de localizar al lí en la pantalla un punto azul no muy lejos y fin sabría que era o en que andaba el intrépido.

-en la habitación abandonada-

Los jóvenes ninjas seguían besándose con mas intensidad, hasta que uno de ellos, precisamente Leonardo decidio que ya era hora de pasar a la acció dejar de besarle el cuello, comenzó a bajarle el vestido y fue bajando mirándola todo el tiempo para saber si era pelinegra gimio mas fuerte y lo acariciaba, era obvio que lo no pudo contenerse mas y comenzó a besarle los pechos sobre el sosten, Karai solo gemia y lo apretaba contra ella pidiéndole joven ninja no dudo le quito el vestido y admiro un poco su ropa interior, se veia tan hermosa kunoichi estaba ansiosa y no dudo en expresárselo.

Karai: L-Leoo…ya házmelo…-rogo sonrojada-

Leo solo asintió y mientras el besaba el pecho, bajaba las tiras del sostén sin perder se mordio los labios de placer y se deshizo de esa prenda mientras con su manos guio al ninja hasta su parte intima, este entendio y bajo con cuidado la prenda intima sin dejar de mirarla con kunoichi lo miraba sin dejar de morderse el labio, no aguantaba las ganas, ya quería sentirlo, lo deseaba y tortuga de azul no se hizo esperar mas, se deshizo de la ultima prenda y admiro el cuerpo unos momentos, para después posicionarse sin antes clavar la mirada en la le sonrio y asintió, admitiendo que estaba joven ninja no dudo y comenzó con embestidas suaves, Karai gemia y se revolvía el pelo de placer viéndolo, se sentía genial mejor imposible, pero estaba sedienta de placer y no dudo en pedirle mas,La tortuga accedió a su pedido tomándola de la cintura y aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas al mismo tiempo que sus pelinegra no paraba de gemir y lo abrazaba contra ella pidiéndole aun mas, el líder correspondio a su abrazo sin dejar de embestirla ni gemir, se sentía muy bien, el no tenia experiencia pero por la expresión de la kunoichi juzgaba que iba que no iba a estar bien o mejor dicho iba a ser incomodo cuando su hermano de rojo los viera, porque de hecho estaba cerca pero estaba tan decidido a encontrar a Leo que no escucho los gritos de placer y se trepo a la podía creer lo que veia, su hermano con su enemiga!? Y estaban haciéndolo?!

Raph: Leo?! Que rayos estas haciendo!?

Karai:-lo vio y pego un gran grito y tomo lo primero que vio para taparse-

Leo: Raph?! Que haces vos aca!?-trata de taparla contra el-

Raph: es esto?! Esto haces cuando te escapas?!no puedo creerlo!-sale furioso y corre avergonzado-

Leo: Raph espera!-baja la mirada rojo-

Karai: ve por el Leo..

Leo: pero…-la mira-

Karai: es peligroso quizás se lo diga a tu sensei..-se levanta y comienza a cambiarse-

Leo:-se quedo mirándola y se puso el cinturón de las katanas- tenes razón de verdad lo siento..

Karai: no te preocupes ..-se acerca y le acaricia la mejilla- anda ve por el antes que sea tarde..

Leo: hai..-la mira algo triste le da un pico y salta tratando de seguir el rastro a su hermano-

La kunoichi se quedo viéndolo un momento y bajo la mirada triste mientras caia una lagrima, sabia que no podía hacer nada, decidio solo volver a su que Leo trataba de alcanzar a Raph, pero corria demasiado rá de rojo no sintió su presencia o quizás si, pero lo único que quería era alejarse de ahí, eso que vio era decepcionante y asqueroso, su hermano con el enemigo, era in-tragable ...

**WOW ESO FUE VERGONZOSO DE ESCRIBIR,...AH QUIEN ENGAÑO ME ENCANTA EL LEMON JEJEJE comenten que les parecio ;) espero verlos pronto.**

**bye **

**bunny **


End file.
